With tremendous raise of price of the fossil oils, the desire for environmental protection, automation, and energy saving is getting stronger. Among these, automation is one of the most desired for the modern people. Traditionally, automation is only applied to a device itself and once the supply of power is cut off, the automation fails to work.
Uninterruptible power supply systems are available in the market for supplying supplementary or alternative power supply when power failures occur in the regular supply of power. The conventional uninterruptible power supply system is effective to provide a supplementary power to maintain the operation of electrical appliances, but the power of the uninterruptible power supply system is supplies to all the electrical appliances coupled thereto and there is no decision made as to which electrical appliance should be of the priority to get power supply.
Taking a building as an example, when a fire occurs, the fire fighters will shut down a main power supply switch of the building to cut off the power supply to the building first before rescue operation takes place. However, once the power supply to the building is cut off, all the escaping facilities, emergency lighting, and ventilation facilities get no power for normal operation. This often leads more severe damage and casualty.
In view of the above problems, the present invention is aimed to provide an inverter structure that overcomes the problems.